This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Archery bows are often used for hunting and/or target shooting. In both of these applications, accuracy is a significant concern. To facilitate accurate shooting, a bow may include a sight to help an archer align an arrow with a selected target. Many factors contribute to the proper alignment of a sight relative to the bow, including distance to the target, relative positioning of the archer and the target, velocity of the arrow, and wind, for example. One or more of these factors may vary throughout the course of a hunt or a target-shooting exercise or event. Accordingly, an adjustable sight mount may be used to attach the sight to the bow and to adjust the alignment between the sight and the bow depending on present shooting conditions.